Tampering With Fate
by Greek Wise Girl
Summary: In The Last Olympian, Annabeth told Percy how Luke visited her in San Francisco to beg for her to come and run away with him. What if she did run away with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Tampering with Fate**

* * *

**Summary:** In TLO, Annabeth told Percy how Luke visited her in San Francisco to beg for her to come and run away with him. What if she did run away with him?

Hi,

This was supposed to be a multi-chapter. Unfortunately, I couldn't find time to update, or even write the next chapter. I have another story in mind, well, two more, but like I said no time. I'm not publishing those two until I make another chapter. However, if you enjoy this, check out my other stories?

Thanks!

* * *

**Under a Flag of Truce**

Apollo seemed to be dragging the Californian sun down the horizon a lot faster than usual, or maybe it was just because Annabeth wasn't paying attention with the time. She was too caught up with the book she had been reading since that morning. After the action she got a few weeks ago, carrying the weight of the skies on her shoulders, she needed a few normal things in her life.

In five minutes time, the sun had completely vanished, giving way to a few stars and the moon. Annabeth tucked a lose curl of blonde hair behind her ear before turning the page of the book. She was too engrossed with what she was reading that the slight knock on her door startled her. With her brows scrunched together, she wondered who would be knocking at her bedroom door at this time of the day. Her little half-brothers, Bobby and Matthew, would simply barge in. That is if the door was unlocked. Even if it was locked, they'd bang at it non-stop. It couldn't be her dad, Frederick Chase; he just came in an hour ago after coming home from work. Her stepmother… well, if dinner was ready she'd probably just yell from downstairs. So who would come knocking?

The doorknob began to jiggle a little, indicating that someone was trying to enter her room.

"Hang on," she called and stood up to unlock the door and let the person inside, but not without taking her dagger from her bedside table. For all she knew, it could be a monster to attack her yet again. A few incidents had happened a few days ago. Besides, it wouldn't hurt you to be prepared.

A _click _echoed for a while. The door was now unlocked but no one made a move to open it. After some seconds passed, she opened it to satisfy her curiosity once and for all. Annabeth got more than satisfaction. She was also surprised. On the other side of her door, in the hallway, stood the very person she last expected to see: Luke Castellan.

"Luke," she breathed out softly.

"Hi, Annabeth," he answered softly. She, on the other hand, began observing him already. No sword, no other weapon, in his casual clothing, and… a white cloth tied on his belt.

"Luke," she said again, this time meeting his blue eyes.

As if they weren't in a war with each other, the son of Hermes had the nerve to roll his eyes. "Yes, Annabeth, it's me. Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked with uncertainty in his eyes.

With another look at the white cloth on his belt, Annabeth carefully stood aside and gave way for her former friend.

"Thanks," and he stepped in.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Annabeth asked immediately after closing the door. With a careful eye, she watched his every move.

"Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I just want five minutes. To be honest, I didn't expect your parents to let me in, but they did. And now you let me in…" Luke swept his hand through his hair, looking exasperated and tired at the same time.

"What do you want, Luke? I'm not falling for any more tricks." Annabeth didn't know where that came from, but after everything that happened with the Titan Atlas, with Luke tricking her into helping him only to trap her there and be presented as bait, she really didn't know how to trust him anymore. She wanted to trust him, but the last things he'd been doing really made that harder.

"I know. Listen, I'm sorry. Okay?" Luke said while stepping closer to her, almost standing in front of her, "I'm sorry that I tricked you and that I caused you harm. I'm sorry that you had to feel all those pain. I'm sorry that I ever put you in danger. I could never do that to you."

"But you did, Luke. How could you do such a thing? You promised you'd never hurt me, Luke, or Thalia. Remember that?"

"Yes," Luke took a deep breath and took a lock of her hair. The one that was now gray. "I did this to you and I remember my promise, Annabeth. It's always been on my mind."

Luke let go of Annabeth's hair and sat down on the edge of her bed. He placed his elbows on his lap, and his face on his hands. Now was the time that Annabeth really knew how tired Luke was. How worn out he was. She took a seat on the edge of her bed, right beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke," she called for his attention. "Luke, we could end this. Just give up. Stop leading them. Come back to camp. Fight with us." But Luke was already shaking his head.

"No," he said. "Kronos, he won't let me go. He would use me as a stepping-stone, Annabeth. Kronos would just use me to become even more powerful. He won't let me go. He made me do things and he wanted me to do more for him."

"Don't do it." Annabeth whispered.

"It's not that easy, Annabeth. Kronos would just… He'd just…" And that was when Luke broke down crying. Annabeth only knew to stay quiet for him, to wait for him to be ready to talk again. She won't push him. That was the last thing he needed right now. Another pressure.

After about a minute of silent cries, Luke stared out ahead of him and muttered, "let's run away."

It didn't register for a moment in Annabeth's mind what he was saying. She had to think for a few more moments before realizing what he was suggesting.

"Just like the old days, Annabeth. We could run away. Just the two of us now." He was on a roll now.

_And Thalia? _She wanted to ask about her other friend. What would happen to Thalia? The three of them were all together then and now Luke was suggesting an escape without their third member. Plus, there was the other point that he no longer had her complete trust. The man beside him now wasn't the man she used to know. He wasn't the Luke she learned to love then. He was different. Tainted by evil and confused.

Compromised.

But she wouldn't give up on him. Annabeth knew that there must be something inside him that didn't want any of this to happen. There just has to be. She wouldn't give up until she brought the old Luke back.

What Luke had been suggesting, running away, it wouldn't solve their problems. They could just go back to camp and he could fight in their side instead of with Kronos. They could be allies. Being their leader, Luke was bound to know plans and battle strategies from the enemies. He could help them and she'd have him back at the same time.

"Luke, we can't." She shook her head. "It wouldn't be like the old days. Thalia wouldn't want this…"

"Thalia gave up." Luke countered. "She pushed me off the cliff, Annabeth. Remember? She gave up on me. But I know you won't give up on me, Annabeth. That's why I'm not going to give up on us. We could run away and be like the old times. No one else, just the two of us."

The way he suggested on Thalia giving up, she was hurt. She knew that it was somewhat true, but not completely. Thalia still cares for Luke. She did all those years when they were all together running away and she still does. When Thalia found out of what Luke was planning, she wouldn't want it.

"Luke," she began again.

"Annabeth, please. I'm scared." And it was clear in his eyes. "I'm scared of what Kronos would want… would make me do. The last threat I got, if I don't do what he wants, he'd hurt you. You, Annabeth. That's the last thing I want. I don't want you to get hurt.

"Please, Annabeth. Come with me. I'd take care of you. We'd look after each other. Maybe we could get Thalia to go with us and we'd be together again! Just like before. Not like this. I hate hurting you, the both of you. We could end this. Just come with me."

_Liar._

_Traitor._

_Enemy._

_Trickery._

All those words were swimming in her mind right now. It echoed on all crooks and crannies of her brain. Luke had betrayed them. He had hurt them. He lied to them. He was a traitor.

But he was also her friend.

She could end this. She could prevent the war from happening. She could prevent the Titan Kronos, Lord of Time, from rising into power. She could end everything and all she had to do was go with Luke and leave everything…

_Percy._

The name suddenly appeared in her mind. Percy, she'd had to leave Percy, too. The very thought pained her and she didn't want to do it. Leaving Percy after everything they had been through together. After he had crossed the states to rescue her. After everything…

She couldn't do that. But Luke…

"Come to camp with me, Luke." She offered.

"No, I can't. They'd hate me. They won't understand like you do."

"They will, Luke. You could help us."

"No, Annabeth. I'm sorry. I can't go back to camp. If you're not coming with me, you might as well fight me now because the next time you see me…" He didn't finish.

The train of thought in Annabeth's brain had never been any faster. She was weighing every decision she had to make. She was weighing the pros and cons of this. The outcome…

"I'll go with you, Luke." She said.

Luke's head whipped to her so fast. His face was masked with a shock expression. Clearly he didn't expect it, even when he was begging for it. "Y-You will?"

Annabeth simply nodded. "If that's what it takes to prevent this war, yes. But you have to promise me something, Luke."

"Anything, Annabeth. Anything…"

"We'd go back to camp." She saw Luke beginning to deny her, but she shut him up with her piercing glare eyes. "We'd go back to camp, not now if you don't want to. When you're ready. Please?"

Luke calculated the thought. Annabeth was willing to go run away with him. She was willing to leave everything else for him. What he did to deserve her loyalty and trust, he doesn't know. But he was thankful. All she was asking in return was that he comes with her to camp, back at their home, someday.

Someday, not today, not tomorrow.

Someday…

"Deal," he finally said.

* * *

**Review!**

That's it for now. As you can see, I can either continue or not. I don't know. There are a few other stories like this, i don't know why I even made this. Still, I'll appreciate any note or review you give.

May the gods be ever in your favor!

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


	2. Chapter 2

****Hello everyone!

Have you read_ The House of Hades_ yet? Awesome, right? Anyway, another year long wait ahead of us.

Anyway, here's chapter 2 for _Tampering With Fate_. I got lovely reviews with the previous chapter so I decided to give another one. Be reminded, however, that update schedule would still be complicated. Don't expect regular updates. Reviews might help though.

* * *

**On The Run**

Seven days passed by.

Then ten.

Fourteen days.

Week after week, the number of monsters attacking the camp and the demigods seemed to decrease in number, until there were only so few that they posed no threat. Kronos' army dissolved. Even the Titan of Time vanished. Nothing else was heard from him since the summer break.

Annabeth had also disappeared. She had spent the summer back in San Francisco with her father and her stepfamily but ever since the last Iris Message from a month ago she had with Percy Jackson, there was nothing. The son of Poseidon tried to contact her after a few more days, but there was nothing. He even dared to try using a cellphone, knowing that Annabeth secretly had one with her. Out of shear desperation and worry, Percy contacted Frederick Chase, Annabeth's father, and had asked him about the whereabouts of his daughter. It turned out that he didn't need to call him anymore.

Dr. Frederick Chase, a history professor, traveled to New York from California. His main destination was Camp Half-Blood. Argus, the guard with eyes all over his body, stood guard by the border. He had escorted the mortal to the Big House after receiving his purpose and being let in pass the magical borders that protected the haven for demigods. He refused to speak to anyone unless it was Chiron or Percy himself.

Now, that both individuals were present in the same room, along with a few other senior counselors, Dr. Chase pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. It was creased and torn in a few places. He carefully unfolded it and placed it on top of the Ping-Pong table.

"We found this in her room last week." He explained while everyone tried to read the writing that clearly belonged to a certain daughter of Athena.

_I'm sorry. He needed me. It's the only way to stop the war. Don't find us. We'll come home soon. _

_~ Annabeth_

"He?" Malcolm asked. "Who's he?"

Dr. Chase took a deep and shaky breath. "A boy." He said. "He came to our house two weeks ago. It was afternoon and according to my wife, he said he wanted a quick talk with Annabeth. He said he was a friend of hers from camp. Susan let him in and told him that Annabeth was in her room. He thanked her and went up the stairs."

"You let him in?" Percy asked. "Just like that?"

"Susan didn't know. She assumed they were really friends because they were both from camp. I was in my study so I didn't know he came." Dr. Chase said.

"And the next time you came to see her…" Chiron began to ask.

"We were going to have dinner already. I came up to her room, knocked, and called her. I told her it was dinnertime. She didn't answer. I thought she was asleep or simply ignoring me again, so I left and ate dinner with everyone else.

"I came back to her door when we were going to sleep. I told her good night, but one again, I got no reply. I went to my room to sleep."

"No one is answering the door, shouldn't you be worried then?" Percy asked.

"Annabeth and I's relationship…" Dr. Chase shook his head. "We're not very close. We still have our moments so I thought she was just ignoring me again. The morning after, I was going to work early. I asked Susan if Annabeth was already awake and she said no. I left for work. In the middle of the day, I got a call from my wife. She told me that my daughter wasn't in her room. I said that maybe she went out for a walk and she just didn't notice, but she mentioned that note." Frederick pointed at the note on the table. "Susan found it on her bed."

"_He needed me…_ What was that suppose to mean? Who's he?" Will Solace from Apollo asked.

"The boy Dr. Chase was talking about." Chiron said. "That boy needed Annabeth."

"Yeah, but who was he?" This time, one of the Stoll brothers asked.

But Percy already knew the answer. The moment Annabeth's dad began telling how everything went – the moment he mentioned 'a boy' visiting their house one afternoon, he already knew. If Annabeth disappeared with him, then that explained the lack of monster activity. He was the leader. Without the leader, the group wouldn't be the same. That was why Kronos wasn't doing anything these past few days. His main player went missing.

Missing where?

From the note, it was obvious that Annabeth went willingly. Why? Could he have bribed her? Threatened her? What? Where were they? _Don't find us, _the note said. Why not?

"But who was he?" Connor Stoll asked.

Chiron began to open his mouth, but Percy beat him to it. "Luke Castellan," he answered. "Luke Castellan is on the run with Annabeth Chase."

* * *

**Note:** Updates are still not regular. Reviews might help though.

.

.

.

~ _Greek Wise Girl_


End file.
